


Gross Understatements

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [8]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Period blood, menophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Yui leans back and quirks a confused eyebrow. “Are you apologizing to me because you're horny?”Zarina blinks and quickly looks away. “I guess?” She answers, sounding unsure of herself. Upon seeing the self-conscious look on her lover's face, Yui immediately drops the teasing and frowns. “I know that a lot of people are grossed out by the idea of sex during shark week, so…”
Relationships: Zarina Kassir/Yui Kimura
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Gross Understatements

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my fav dbd ships dont @ me—

Yui takes her shoes off before she swipes the apartment's spare key from underneath the welcome mat, unlocking the door and gently making her way into her girlfriend's home. “Babe?” She calls out, not even trying to hide the concern in her tone. “I'm here! Where are you?” 

It's quiet for another second, until Yui hears a weak  _ “in here”  _ coming from behind one of the doors down the hall. Setting all the groceries the other had asked her to buy on her way on the counter, the streetracer makes her way towards where she heard her partner's voice. 

The sight that greets her when she opens the door is quite miserable. Zarina's laying in bed with her blinds drawn and her eyes shut, cuddling her blankets close to herself. She opens one of her eyes to peek at the sound of her door creaking open. Seeing the blonde, she extends an arm and whines. 

_ “Yui,”  _ she babbles, making grabby hands at her lover. Yui snickers sofly, walking towards the other then taking a seat at the edge of her bed. She tucks some of her bangs out of her face and smiles, leaning down to peck her on the lips as she runs her fingers through her chestnut brown hair. 

“Hey, babe,” she greets, beaming when Zarina finally returns her smile. “How're you holding up?” 

Zarina groans. “I'm sorry,” she says instead of answering her. “I know you had that waterpark date planned for today but my period came two days early and the first day is always the toughest and—” 

Yui places a finger over the other's lips and shushes her softly. “Shush, Rina, none of that. You don't have to apologize, especially not for this,” she reassures her sternly, subconsciously scooting closer to her. “I've got all the foods you asked for outside. Most important thing to me right now is to make you feel better, okay?” 

The words bring a soft blush to the Lebanese woman's face. “Ugh, don't be sappy right now, I'll cry,” she grumbles, wrapping her arms around Yui's shoulders and tugging her down towards her. Yui laughs and lets herself be led, connecting their lips together and smiling at Zarina's relieved sigh. 

When she wraps her arms around her waist a little more firmly than regular, she doesn't expect Zarina to moan into her mouth. Apparently, Zarina doesn't either, because she flies backwards and slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide and seemingly horrified at the sound she just made.

“Oh my God,” she stammers in embarrassment, face flushed several shades darker. “I can't believe I just… I'm so sorry, I'm just a little more… sensitive… when it's the time of the month. I really didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable.” 

Yui leans back and quirks a confused eyebrow. “Are you apologizing to me because you're horny?” 

Zarina blinks and quickly looks away. “I guess?” She answers, sounding unsure of herself. Upon seeing the self-conscious look on her lover's face, Yui immediately drops the teasing and frowns. “I know that a lot of people are grossed out by the idea of sex during shark week, so…” 

The Japanese woman scowls at the words but shakes the expression away and replaces it with a more reassuring one before her lover could see. “Well, I'm not one of those people,” she announces. “If you wanna get it on right now, I'd be more than happy to.” 

Zarina looks at her in bewilderment.  _ “Really?”  _ She asks incredulously, like what Yui had just admitted seemed outrageous to her. The blonde responds by growling and pushing her back onto the bed, pulling her thighs up onto her shoulders and teething at the soft skin there. 

She almost laughs at the surprised squeak the other emits. Almost, because she's too busy kissing up her legs. “Uh, wait,” Zarina says, and Yui stops immediately, sitting upright and looking to her in concern. “Don't… Um. Nothing inside. Hurts.” 

“Got it,” Yui nods, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of the other's shorts and tilting her head questioningly. “Can I eat you out?” 

Zarina's pupils blow so wide her irises nearly disappear entirely.  _ “God,”  _ she wheezes.  _ “Yes, please.” _

Yui spares a moment to snicker in amusement before she chucks the other's pajama shorts across the room and gently spreads the folds of her swollen cunt with her thumbs. She hums, licking her lips thoughtfully before lowering herself down to Zarina's sex. 

The other keens, pushing her hips up into Yui's lips with a pleading look. Without wasting another second, Yui fully envelops her clit into her mouth, suckling and biting at it gently. Zarina's back arches as her tongue repeatedly flicks it, tracing patterns only the Japanese woman knows well, seeing as they drive the one underneath her  _ crazy.  _

She teases the outside of her opening but doesn't breach it, which Zarina seemingly enjoys very,  _ very  _ much from her loud whimpers and groans. She fists the sheets and looks down at Yui, eyes wide and jaw hanging agape as she takes her breaths in fast huffs and pants. 

Yui doesn't seem to mind the fact that her lips and cheeks are now covered in glistening crimson blood. She doesn't even seem bothered by the taste. In fact, she's even more eager in her minstrations, closing her eyes and breathing in the coppery scent with an unusual flame in her eyes. 

_ Oh,  _ Zarina thinks, then promptly doesn't think of anything at all as her orgasm tears through her like a lighting bolt. She throws her head back and cries out, her vision going white for a moment. When she opens her eyes again, Yui is hovering over her, face covered in her blood and expression clouded with lust. 

Without thinking, Zarina reaches forward and grabs her face, slamming their lips together. Yui gasps, then chuckles, gliding their tongues together and straddling the other's hips to guide her back down onto the mattress. As Zarina pulls away, she melts into her bed and exhales deeply. 

“Do you feel any better?” Yui murmurs cheekily. 

Zarina laughs.  _ “Fuck,  _ are you kidding?” She says breathlessly, shaking her head in disbelief. “I feel  _ amazing.  _ Can we do that again in a bit?” 

“With  _ pleasure.”  _


End file.
